A Genuine Lie
by tinuelena
Summary: To end the teasing about his virginity and inability to find a relationship, Loki lies to Hogun and Fandral about having a girlfriend and tells them he's going to sleep with her that night. Realizing they'll want concrete proof, he goes to ask Thor- the only person he trusts not to say a word- to leave a mark on his neck. They end up enjoying this more than they expect.


A/N: This was my prompt, which came from FML: "Today, to avoid looking like a loser in front of his friends who all have girlfriends, my brother made up a perfect relationship. He asked me to give him a hickey in exchange for 50 euros. Our parents walked in on us. FML"

I kept Odin and Frigga out of it, though. ;)

Loki entered Thor's chambers, looking ashamed. Thor didn't even look up from the blade he was sharpening. "What have you done this time, brother?"

He sighed. "It seems my lies have gotten me into trouble instead of out of it, for once," Loki said vaguely.

Thor smirked. "What tale have you spun this time?"

Loki sat down on the edge of the bed. "The endless ridicule at the hands of our friends is tiring," he began. "About my inability to... to find someone." The truth was far too complicated to explain to Thor; that he was just fine with the fact that none of the women in Asgard seemed to be interested. He wasn't interested in them, either; he'd realized that long ago, after becoming lovestruck as a child after a handsome young warrior, riding off into battle, spotted the little prince and gave him a wave. Fearing even more teasing, he'd kept this a secret. "So I made someone up."

This piqued Thor's interest, and he set down the sword. "Really? And what is this fair maiden like?"

Loki shot him a look, not in the mood for his teasing. "It doesn't matter. The point is, I told them all that I was going to see her again tonight, and that we plan on sleeping together."

"And? Are you here to ask me what that is like?"

He shifted uncomfortably, painfully aware of his virginity. "Partially. So I can tell a good story tomorrow. But..."

"But what?"

"I am only coming to you for this because I trust you not to tell anyone, Thor. I swear, if you breathe one word of _any_ of this..."

Thor grinned. "My lips are sealed. What is this second favor you wish to ask?"

Loki couldn't even look at him. "I... I was going to ask... if..."

"Out with it, Loki Silver-tongue."

"I was going to ask if you would leave a mark on my neck to make it look more believable." Pointedly, he looked away from Thor. "I'll do something in return for you; I could enchant that blade so it would never need sharpening again. I tried magic to do this, but nothing would stay. I am just- I am _so_ tired of being the subject of every jest-"

Thor pitied his brother, but he didn't know if he pitied him _that_ much. "Loki…"

"Sorry. It was a silly idea. I'll just go-"

"No, wait." Thor rose from his chair and went to join his brother on the bed. "I will never need to sharpen it again?"

"Never again."

"All right."

Loki bared his neck and turned away, shocked that his brother had agreed to this so easily. The two of them shuffled awkwardly into position, Thor edging closer to his brother in order to gain access. As Thor got closer, his warm breath on Loki's neck, the latter shut his eyes.

A warm, strong hand encircled his arm, and Loki realized that Thor must be hanging on for balance. Then he felt the brush of Thor's hair across his skin, a prickle of goosebumps as a pleasant feeling went through him, and the press of Thor's lips to his neck, his tongue on his skin, sucking gently.

With a sharp breath, Loki's eyes flew open, and he let out the tiniest involuntary groan; he hadn't expected this to feel _pleasurable,_ and now he understood why people did this sort of thing. Blushing, he hoped Thor hadn't heard, but his brother made no sign of recognizing his brief transgression.

Thor, meanwhile, _had_ heard it, and suddenly, inexplicably, found himself not wanting to separate from Loki. He allowed his tongue to trace patterns on his brother's skin as he worked, hollowing out his cheeks to leave a darker bruise.

Loki was breathing fast, eyes closed again, every piece of his mind telling him to flee, every inch of his body urging him to stay. _But it's Thor,_ he reasoned, _it's your own brother, this is wrong..._

It was Loki who broke the spell, pulling away from his brother. Loki, giving into logic. But Thor had never been a logical being; he only knew what he wanted, and how to get it. And the sensations coursing through Thor's body, alien and wonderful, were making him want Loki.

"Thank you," Loki said, a little breathlessly, sliding away from Thor. "That should do."

Thor, blue eyes clear and brilliant, touched the wet mark on his brother's skin. A dark bruise blossomed beneath his fingertip. "It is too light," he lied. "Your fictional maiden would do better, I think. Here. Allow me to try again."

"Really, Thor, it's all right, I am sure it will be fine-"

"Fandral and Hogun will have to squint in the brightest of light to see that," Thor protested. "Come, brother."

This time, Loki was aware of every point of contact; their thighs touching, Thor's hand, this time around his shoulder, steadying both of them. He brushed Loki's hair out of the way and brought his lips down again. It felt much the same, until Thor's other hand cupped Loki's face; _for resistance,_ Loki told himself, but oh, Thor's tongue felt _so_ amazing, and he just _melted_ into his brother's palm, forgetting himself for the moment.

Satisfied with his brother's compliance, Thor lifted his lips from Loki's skin; then, before Loki could assume it was over and move away again, he pressed his mouth to a new spot. The hand around Loki's shoulder began to move, drifting down his side, around to his back; Thor did not hesitate, when Loki let go of a soft sigh, to slip his fingertips just beneath the fabric of Loki's tunic.

The touch of skin on skin made Loki seize instinctively, but he brushed it aside, letting Thor's fingers roam. They didn't have much space to explore; Loki still wore his leather jerkin, having come straight from the arena. Unsatisfied with any less than everything, Thor reached for the buttons.

Loki pushed away, eyes wild with fright. "Thor?"

"Loki." His voice was calm and even.

"Thor, what are you- what are _we_-"

He smiled. "This is the second time you have been speechless, brother. Perhaps a holiday is in order?"

Loki didn't know whether to laugh or hit him. So he did neither, only stared back, waiting for an answer.

"Do you not want this?" he asked earnestly, and Loki had never seen his brother so solemn.

His first instinct was to scream _no,_ to remind Thor that they were brothers, that this was wrong by every stretch of the imagination and that there was no way they could do this. But Loki was smart enough to realize that the logical arguments couldn't change the electricity he felt when Thor touched him like this. He knew what he wanted, even if he knew it was wrong by everyone else's standards.

"Yes," he whispered finally, blushing like the sunset, leaving all rational thought behind. "I do."

Thor smiled, a genuine, pleased smile. "Lie down," he said, and his fingers deftly undid the buttons as Loki stared back at him. "You are acting as if this were the first time you'd seen me, brother."

"I have never seen you through these eyes," Loki replied, and Thor thought about asking him whose eyes he'd been looking through for all these years, but decided against it. The jerkin hit the floor, followed closely by the doublet underneath, and finally the tunic, leaving Thor's hands free to wander.

Thor bent close for a kiss, and Loki scrambled to lift his brother's shirt off, suddenly craving as much contact as he could get. Chests pressed together, they exchanged breaths as they kissed, long and languidly. Loki's hands traveled across Thor's muscled back, and he allowed himself to appreciate how finely built his brother was. His tongue flickered past his lips to meet Thor's; Loki was new at this, too, but Thor guided him, showing him through example how to explore, sucking gently on Loki's lower lip. Every sensation, to Loki, was new and overwhelming: the rough brush of Thor's chapped lips against his, the coarseness of Thor's short beard, amplified by the fact that the lips and the beard belonged to his brother. _Thor,_ he thought desperately, his mind crying out. _How did I not know I needed you like this?_ Urgently, Loki began to claim him, twisting Thor's tongue with his own, clasping his upper lip between his teeth, and Thor responded in kind, their kisses growing more desperate, more fiery.

He was pliant in Thor's hands, and he couldn't help but let out a moan of appreciation as Thor moved to kiss his neck, his shoulders, the little space at the center of his collarbone that Loki had _no_ idea would elicit such a reaction from him. Thor smiled, pleased at the effect he was having. He continued, trading kisses for a luxurious sweep of the tongue up Loki's neck. Thor's voice, low and determined, growled quietly in Loki's ear: "I will teach you things about yourself that not even _you_ have known."

If he was pliant before, he was putty now.

As Thor divested Loki of the rest of his clothing, Loki's earlier remark about never seeing his brother through these eyes rang true. He'd seen him almost daily for his entire life, but never like this; never vulnerable, and quiet, and God- _beautiful._ He wasn't like other Asgardians, who seemed to be born of sunlight, warm-skinned and brassy-haired. No, Loki was a creature of the moon, his black hair an elegant contrast against the pale lucidity of his skin. And he was beautiful.

"You are-" Being unused to such brazen sentiment, Thor couldn't say it, the word foreign on his lips.

Loki gazed up at him. "What am I?"

Thor smiled back. "Perfect," he amended, before disappearing between his thighs.

As Thor's lips drifted over his skin, Loki relaxed into the pillow, two desires gnawing at him. Part of him wanted Thor to skip all of this foreplay and give him what he'd been craving for so long- he was hard already, aching with lust- but part of him wanted this to last for as long as his brother wanted to draw it out.

Thor felt much the same way. Despite the confidence with which he'd spoken, the truth of the matter was that Thor had never been with a man before. He knew, though, how to explore until he found the spots which elicited gasps. He knew how to listen for the slightest sounds and draw them out until they became louder. He relished this part of sex, but he also longed to give Loki the satisfaction he deserved. Selfishly, he took a few moments to savor for himself, tasting his brother's skin, feeling the soft tremble as he edged further up, tracing the contours of his fine bones with his fingertips. Loki was delicate, yes, but as Thor traveled the length of his lean, muscled thighs, he was sure Loki could- in time- match his own skill and speed in the bedroom. The thought made his cock twitch, and he realized he was painfully hard. "What do you want?" he whispered, his breath ghosting along the juncture between Loki's thighs.

"I- I don't know," Loki replied, unprepared for any sort of choice, his mind unable to properly function. "I- Thor, I don't-"

"Shh." Thor placed his hands on his brother's hipbones. "Let me start here." And Thor, who hadn't so much as taken a second look at anyone else's cock, licked it from base to tip, pausing to smirk up at his awestruck brother, then slid it smoothly into his mouth.

Loki let out a moan, his eyes wide, watching Thor, who smiled around his cock and began to move. Though Thor hadn't done this before, he knew what _he_ liked, so he began to do the same things to Loki. He swirled his tongue around the head, gripping him firmly at the base, softly pulling at the raphe with his lips. Loki's groan told him that he was particularly sensitive there, and he concentrated the tip of his tongue on tracing the nearly invisible line, up and down, up and down, until Loki was quivering beneath him, bucking his hips, silently begging for more of his mouth. Thor obliged, closing his lips around him. Loki was big, bigger than he'd expected, and it would be tough to get him down his throat. But he would not disappoint his brother. He kept moving, down as far as he could go and all the way back to the tip, tongue working the whole time, taking Loki just a bit deeper each time.

"Thor," Loki gasped, and that was enough to open Thor's throat enough to take him the rest of the way.

Loki was half-sitting now, propped on his elbows, staring down at his brother. "Thor," he repeated and, in response, Thor pushed himself farther, his nose pressing into Loki's pelvis. He let out a loud groan and fell back onto the pillow as Thor's lips tightened around his cock and he began to move again.

This was better than anything he'd ever imagined. Anything. And he was close already. _Too close_, he realized. Hurriedly, he pushed Thor away.

"I'm sorry," Thor said automatically, without even knowing what he was apologizing for.

Loki smiled. "There is nothing to be sorry about. But I do not wish to finish early."

"You want-" Thor looked at him as though he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Yes. I mean... well, I mean, if _you_ want it..."

Thor laughed awkwardly. "I am going to be your first, Loki. Are you sure you want it to be me? Your first time is supposed to mean something."

He stared back up at his brother, unwilling to believe that Thor didn't know. "You have no idea, do you?"

"What do you mean?"

Loki desperately fixed his eyes on Thor's, willing him to see behind all the lies and tricks and deception. "Who else would I want it to be?" he said, voice breaking. "I would have spurned any woman's advances, Thor, and though I desire a man, I do not desire just _any_ man... no." He saw the look in his brother's eyes, and stopped him before he could speak. "I know what you would ask, and I promise you, this was no trick. I did not know I wanted this until just now. Perhaps deep beneath the surface I did- but not until you kissed me did I admit it to myself. No, this- this, right here- this is _perfect_."

Rarely did Loki speak like this, and Thor couldn't help but lean in for a kiss. It occurred to him that, after this, he may not ever need- or want- anything else again. Being with Loki felt natural. It felt _right_. "Loki..." he whispered in his ear, trailing off. He couldn't finish the sentence. It was all too much to process.

"Thor?"

"How do you want to do this?"

Loki put his hands to Thor's face, searching his eyes. "I trust you," he told him earnestly. "I want the choices to be in your hands."

"All right." He reached over to the cabinet beside his bed and pulled out a small glass jar.

Since Thor was still on top, Loki assumed that his brother would be entering him; to his surprise, Thor readied his own entrance, then coated Loki's cock with the slippery liquid. Loki stared up at him in shock.

"Loki. You didn't really think I would deny you this on your first time? We will reverse our positions some other day."

_Some other day,_ Loki thought blissfully, as Thor eased onto him. He let out a loud moan; Thor was warm, and _tight_, and wet, and the look on his face as he felt Loki fill him was one of surprised delight. "Thor," he said, nearly breathless. "Thor... you... you feel..." For once, Loki could find no words, there was _nothing_ in his lexicon that could describe the sensations, the pleasure, the emotion, the overwhelming sense of _completion_ that he felt at this moment.

Thor smiled and, despite his fear that any movement would hurt, bent to kiss Loki. He returned the kiss, trying desperately to fit everything he wanted to say into the movements of their lips, and he knew he succeeded when Thor pulled away, blushing ever so faintly. "Thor," gasped Loki, clutching at his thigh, "please..."

Thor groaned as he began to move, and Loki realized that it felt good for him, too. "Loki," he groaned. "Oh, Loki..." His eyelids fluttered as he moved faster, harder, watching Loki's expressions, encouraged by the sighs and moans emanating from his lips.

Desperate to hold on just a bit longer, Loki clutched his brother's hips, trying to get him to slow, but Thor couldn't stop moving if he'd wanted to. It was all happening too fast, Loki wanted more time, wanted to keep watching his brother's face- "Thor... Thor, I'm close, please... Thor... _Thor!"_ And he was coming, _hard,_ hands gripping Thor's arms, eyes locked to his brother's as he spilled inside of him.

Breathless, Loki fell back onto the bed, panting desperately, "Thor... now you... please, I want..."

"Are you sure?" Thor asked, placing a gentle hand on Loki's shaking thigh.

"Yes," he said. "Yes. Please. I want it."

Again, Thor retrieved the jar and prepared them both. Delicately, he circled Loki's entrance with a finger, gently pressing inside, getting him used to the sensation. Loki's eyes closed as his finger glided inside. _If one finger feels like this... oh God..._

It was out far sooner than Loki would have liked, but he knew he would feel all of Thor soon, and that made it all right. He spread his legs wider, eager to feel more new sensations, eager to know if he'd like this like Thor had seemed to.

Thor placed a kiss on Loki's chest. "Let me know if I hurt you," he whispered, and Loki nodded as Thor positioned himself at his opening and slid slowly inside.

_Breathe,_ Loki reminded himself; as if Thor knew what he was thinking, he softly touched his arm, willing him to let go. "I will be careful, brother," Thor promised. "Relax."

_I trust you,_ Loki repeated in his mind, and Thor eased his way inside, going deeper, until he brushed a spot that made him cry out in pleasure. "There," he said breathlessly. "Thor. There."

He began to thrust, slowly at first, and when he saw that Loki was enjoying it, he picked up his pace. Before long, Loki was moaning again, and Thor was repeating his brother's name. "Loki," he gasped out, dangerously close already. "Loki..."

"Thor!" It was a scream, and all of Asgard could have heard it, but he no longer cared.

His brother's pale chest was flushed with afterglow, and God, he was _inside_ of him, and all of this was absolutely crazy, but Thor could concentrate on nothing but Loki's eyes and his building climax. "Loki," he moaned, clutching at the bedclothes. "Oh, Loki- _Loki!"_

Loki had never heard his name sound so wonderful, and he wanted to hold onto that sound for the rest of his life. He wanted this- the warmth, the closeness, the way Thor dropped onto the bed next to him, panting and exhausted after his orgasm and immediately draped an arm over him- forever.

Reluctantly, Loki rose and grabbed Thor's discarded shirt to clean up with, and caught a glimpse of himself in a mirror. Shaking his head, he returned to bed and gave Thor a shove.

"What?" Thor demanded. "Was that not good enough for you, brother?"

"The marks were not dark enough?" Loki teased. "They can probably see them from Midgard."

Thor turned red.

"Don't blush," Loki said, "it's unbecoming on you."

"Sorry." With a smile, Thor gathered Loki to his chest.

For a moment, Loki closed his eyes, an arm snaked around his brother, pretending he could stay there for the rest of his life. But he knew better. Once they started thinking straight again, this would vanish. And everything would be incredibly awkward from this moment on.

"Well," Thor said, after a moment's silence, "you can go to them tomorrow, tell them you are no longer a virgin, and you will not be lying."

Loki shrugged. "They probably won't believe me anyway."

"So I will confirm your story."

"Do you want to know the name of my fair maiden, then?" teased Loki.

Silence reigned for a moment, then Thor spoke. "You do not wish to tell them it was me?"

If Loki didn't know better, he would have thought Thor sounded... _hurt._ He pulled away, looking up at Thor, trying to read his expression. "You would have me tell them the truth?"

"I am not ashamed," Thor said resolutely. "Are you, brother?"

Loki let out a soft chuckle. Leave it to Thor to be completely shameless about something like this. But then, he was Asgard's treasure. "All of Asgard loves you," he reminded him. "They would not judge you so harshly."

"And I love you," Thor said to his brother, the words now coming easily. "If anyone dares to say a word to you-"

But Loki didn't hear anything except the first four words. "Thor," he whispered, interrupting him. "I will tell the Nine Realms."

Smiling, Thor pulled Loki back to his chest, putting his arms around him, and they fell asleep.


End file.
